One Last Night
by GinevraPutri
Summary: Tawanya mengeras. Mengaliri nadinya. Membasahi pipinya. Oh.. Air mata itu berlabuh tanpa izin.


.

One Last Night

© GinevraPutri

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

POV Hermione – Draco bergantian

.

Dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di sana. Tepat di ujung bibirnya.

.

Ia tak pernah bisa bicara. Ia selalu dikesampingkan, selalu tidak didengarkan, selalu tidak diperhatikan. Terkadang ia bingung apa tujuan dari eksistensinya. Ribuan tusukan fakta yang menghujaminya satu-persatu terabaikan. Fakta yang sudah seharusnya ia sampaikan, bagaimanapun caranya, sebagai tindak antisipasi dari peperangan yang sudah mulai pecah ini.

Logika benci diabaikan.

.

Ada kalanya ia tersenyum penuh arti pada pemiliknya. Ia tahu rasanya dimanja, bersama rasa-rasa asing yang penuh pesona. Ia tahu rasanya bercinta, bersama getaran-getaran jiwa yang memikat gema di dadanya. Derap asa dan kepak sayap kupu-kupu yang membanjiri raganya, tertawa-tawa perihal kata-kata manis yang fana.

Ia hanya menginginkan hal sederhana untuk bahagianya. Sebuah setapak mungil yang mematut langkah-langkah mereka. Pasti, tidak, pasti, tidak. _Oh, persetan_. Siapa peduli?

Kali ini saja. Kali ini saja.

Hati hanya ingin bahagia.

.

Malam itu senyap. Hanya suara hewan-hewan melata yang terkadang berbisik di penghujung cahaya bulan. Dinding-dinding batu kastil bergema sepanjang rintihan asa para penyihir dalam tidurnya. Dingin membekap perapian, sementara anak-anak api enggan berlarian meniti remah-remah kayu yang mulai menghitam, menyerah pada kobaran tidak sengaja.

Ia memejamkan mata, ketika tapak kaki menyela retihan kayu bakarnya. Tersenyum di balik bayang-bayang, bak idiot yang sedang belajar membaca alfabet. Alfabet namanya, tentu saja. Alfabet senyumnya, wajahnya, gesturnya— dia.

Sebuah dengusan, "belum tidur juga, rupanya."

Gelengan mungil. Tanpa kata.

"Kau tahu—" hela nafas, "—kita harus membicarakannya."

Ia mengerling sosok itu, tepat di sana, di birai jendela. Biru kelabu yang bersemayam di balik irisnya memandang sayu ke kedalaman malam, sementara isi otaknya sudah kentara sekali mengabur kemana-mana, ke tempat yang mustahil dijamah jemari-jemari kotor manusia.

"Tidak sekarang,"

Kepala itu menoleh tajam dalam satu sentakan. _"Tidak sekarang?"_

Hening.

Ia tidak pernah mau menjawab. Tidak pernah mau memikirkan alasannya. Tidak pernah. Satu kalipun.

"Waktu kita sudah berakhir, Hermione."

Ia tidak mendengarkan. Sepatah katapun— demi Merlin, tolong, ia tidak dengar.

"Hentikan kepura-puraan sialan ini. Aku tahu kau mendengarku. Aku tahu kau mengerti ini akan terjadi. Aku harus membunuh Dumbledore, Hermione, aku tahu kau mengerti—"

 _Tidak_. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Tidak satupun.

"Her—"

"Berhenti mendikteku, Draco." Akhirnya. Kata-katanya berhasil menguak pelan. "Jangan— ini bukan keputusanmu seorang, kurasa."

Sosok itu mengangkat satu alis. Bahkan dalam keremangan, ia tampak seperti malaikat. Malaikat yang hanya turun satu kali ke bumi. Malaikat yang waktunya sudah habis di bumi. Malaikat yang harus kembali. Malaikat yang harus pergi.

Pergi..

"Kau bukan pengecut, sayang."

Ia memejamkan mata sementara kata-kata itu mengaliri tubuhnya bagai sengatan listrik. "Aku tidak peduli apa sebutanmu untukku, Draco. Katakan saja aku memang pengecut. Sepuasmu."

Sosok itu perlahan mendekat. Sesekali mengacak rambut frustasi. Tipikal cowok. Kebiasaan kecil yang tak akan pernah terlupa.

"Jika kau belum mengerti juga, aku akan pergi membunuh seseorang malam ini. Beri aku satu pelukan atau apalah."

Ia mendengus keras-keras. _Beri aku satu pelukan atau apalah?_ Barangkali memberimu satu kutukan merupakan ide yang jauh lebih baik.

"Jika aku harus melepasmu, sebaiknya aku berlatih dari sekarang saja." Ia— mundur selangkah.

Sosok itu tercekat. Ia tidak menatap wajahnya, tentu saja. Krisis nyali melandanya sedemikian rupa, namun ia merasakannya. Ia tahu ketika pria itu gugup, resah, atau terluka.

Terluka..

"Jangan rindu padaku." Tawa palsu.

Sosok itu menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan mati saking rindunya."

Tawanya mengeras. Mengaliri nadinya. Membasahi pipinya.

Oh.. Air mata itu berlabuh tanpa izin.

"Tatap aku, kali ini saja."

Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Isaknya mengambil alih.

.

Ia ingin meneriaki dirinya sendiri saat ini. Sekeras mungkin. Sekasar mungkin.

Ia benci melihat gadis itu menangis. Ia benci melihat gadis itu terisak.

Ia benci ketika bahu gadisnya bergetar, naik turun tak terkontrol. Ia benci ketika tangan gadisnya harus mendekap bibir, menyembunyikan isakan yang sempat lolos dari keputusasaanya. Ia benci ketika ia hanya bisa berdiri di sana, sementara tangan kanannya menggantung di udara, setengah mati ingin mengusap air mata itu. Memeluk gadisnya, mengecupnya, dan membisikkan 'jangan menangis' untuk terakhir kalinya.

"M-maaf—" ia mendengar gadisnya tertawa konyol, "—aku benar-benar.. bodoh."

"Memang." Satu kata meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya, tanpa dicerna terlebih dahulu. Otaknya macet, dan ia tidak peduli sekasar apa ucapannya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada gadis itu dan angan menyentuhnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Draco."

Bagaimana bisa gadisnya mengucapkan 'maaf' berulang kali dengan mudahnya?

Sementara kata itu terasa tabu bagi lidah ularnya..

Canggung. Itulah yang terjadi pada momen-momen terakhirnya.

"Dimana sweatermu?"

Shit. Pertanyaan macam apa itu— _dimana sweatermu?_

"A-aku akan pergi tidur saja."

 _Oh, tidak, manis. Kau tidak akan pergi tidur setelah mencabik-cabik apa yang masih tersisa dari diriku._

Dan ia melangkah maju.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Ti—

Bibir itu sudah mencapai bibirnya.

.

Ia tidak mau ambil pusing ketika pria itu mendekat. Setengah mati direngkuhnya tengkuk itu. Setengah mati dipagutnya bibir itu.

Karena jika ini adalah yang terakhir..

Maka segalanya harus cukup untuk selamanya.

.

Dan ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan di sana. Tepat di ujung bibirnya.

Tepat dimana manis itu masih membekas.

Abadi.

.

fin

.


End file.
